Anata no hiza ni suwattemo yoroshii deshoka?
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: What happens when you make a story starring Shadi & Isis with our little Matchmaker Malik? Complete chaos. Trust me, it's funnier than it sounds. Contains Shounen ai
1. Meeting some of the cast

This is the beginning of a new fic I'm starting called 'Anata no hiza ni suwattemo yoroshii deshoka?' It means 'Do you mind if I sit on your lap?' in Japanese.  
  
::Disclaimers: I no own Yugioh, though I wish I did::  
  
A mysterious figure walks through the catacombs. Flowing blonde hair, egyptian-tanned skin, amythest eyes, golden earrings upon his...ears, violet tanktop, khaki-carpenter pants, and black shoes describes this figure. He carries a sacred artifact by his side containing many mysteries. One such mystery is the spirit that resides in this treasure. He, like the mysterious figure, has blonde hair, dark egyptain tone, amythest eyes, and golden earrings. Though, unlike the figure, his tanktop is midnight black and his carpenter pants are an olive green. He also has a cape trailing him while walks. Their names: Malik Osiris Ishtar and Yami no Malik, also called Marik for short. Their mission: Find some sugar-based cereals to salvage for a morning meal known as breakfast.  
  
"Hikari to Yami, this is hikari. Yami, do you copy?" the one widely known as Malik asked into his two-way radio which is also known as two cups with a string inbetween them.  
  
"Copy that hikari, this is Yami. Target sighted and ready," the one widely known as Marik answered over his end of the reciever.  
  
"Roger," Hikari responded.  
  
"Hey Malik, who is Roger?" Yami asked, curious of this new person named Roger.  
  
"Yami, were supposed to use our code names over the radio, remember?" Malik said, obviously not very pleased.  
  
"Yeah, but couldn't it be something cooler? Like Shadowcat or Flying Squirrel." Marik complained.  
  
"Flying Squirrel?" Malik asked questionly.  
  
"Flying Squirrels are cool. It's fun to watch," Marik answered with a grin to oppress a cheshire cat.  
  
"I seriously doubt I want to know," said Malik, shaking his head in discust.  
  
Suddenly, another figure walks into the room. Unlike the previous two, this person was of feminine features, with soft black hair, a golden headdress, tired indigo eyes, and a silk bathrobe of the color yellow. She lethargicly went through her routine of making coffee and waiting for her younger sibling and his darker half come to the table. It was amusing to some, but not right at the moment for the egyptian woman. Oh no. She had a rough night beforehand and not because of her sibling. She had a date last night, she had wanted to go so badly. But, she got turned down. And to make matters worse, she went to the store later that night, only to find that very man in someone elses arms. Normally, she would have just walked on without a second thought, but something made it sting and she told him off and came home crying. Malik asked her what was wrong, but she said she wanted to be alone for a while.  
  
"Are you boys going to get breakfast or not?" the woman named Isis asked.  
  
"Mayday, mayday, we have been spotted, we must surrender Yami."  
  
"Copy that Hikari, that is a go. This is Yami signing off."  
  
"Hikari, over and out," Malik stated, going to his usual place at the breakfast table.  
  
"Ohayo, Onee-sama," Malik said cheerfully out of character.  
  
"Ohayo, Sister Isis," Marik said, copying his hikari.  
  
"Ohayo," Isis muttered to the two boys.  
  
"Sister Isis, you seem troubled. Tell us what's wrong," Marik asked concered.  
  
"I'm really sorry boys, but it's something you wouldn't understand," Isis said, stirring her cup of coffee.  
  
"Ohhh....I see....." Malik, looking the other way in an embarressed sort of way.  
  
"No, not those kind of problems!" Isis said, getting a bit angry.  
  
"Oh," Malik said shortly, then started pouring himself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.  
  
"It's just that, well, you guys remember I was going to out on a date last night, right?"  
  
"Yeah, he's the one who turned you down, Sister Isis. He had better have a good reason to turn you down," Marik said, about ready to pound his fist into the table.  
  
"Well, as it turned out, he didn't, he wanted to find a better woman. You remember that I went to the store last night. I saw him all over her."  
  
"That bastard! I'll kill him!" Marik screamed.  
  
"Don't do that Yami!" Malik  
  
"Uhh.....kill him and look for loose change in his pockets?."  
  
"No."  
  
"Look for loose change then kill him?"  
  
"That's sick!"  
  
"Kill him, look for loose change and give it to charity?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I thought you wanted to help the less fortunate Hikari? You want to keep the money?"  
  
"No! No killing, no looking for loose change and no giving to charity!"  
  
"Santa-sama is not going to like you Malik-kun," Marik said, shaking his head in a dissappointed manner.  
  
Malik looked like he was going to explode, when the phone rang. Isis never gets the phone, so Malik & Marik fought for it, Malik winning.  
  
"Ishtar residence, this is Malik," Malik said in a sugar-sweet tone.  
  
"Oh, hi Bakura-sama," he said, loosing the sugar tone.  
  
"No, you can't tell me to......What the hell did you just call me?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"No, I don't think Ryou-kun would like it if you tried to dismember the Pharaoh limb from limb and make it Ryou-kun's birthday present. What would Yugi-kun think?"  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Why would I care? Yugi-kun is my friend. He's Ryou-kun's friend too. I seriously doubt he wants a dismembered body. Why not get him something that doesn't involve killing in any sort of way?"  
  
Yet another pause.  
  
"Go to hell yourself!" Malik yelled into the reciever and slammed it down.  
  
Marik and Isis stayed quiet when Malik was trying to calm his nerves.  
  
"What?" he asked hotly.  
  
Immediatly, Marik and Isis went to daily tasks, leaving Malik to cool down. 


	2. Bad Shadisama for fighting for the narra...

Here is chapter 2. And yes we get Shadi in this chapter. Luv you Shadi- sama!  
  
::Disclaimers: ...............*blasts laywers into oblivion with authoress powers* Mwahahahahahahaha! I finally own Yugioh! Sweet! I can get rid of Anzu! I can have shounen ai! I can legally say I'm Yami's sister! I can.....*stops because lawyers have come back as zombies* Damn.....thought it would work. I'll never own Yugioh but no one can say I will stop watching it *sighs with a big sweatdrop*::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the ancient lands of Egypt, a certian mystical man that disappears like Yami at an anime covention for fangirls whenever he pleases, carries the two scared items known as The Sennen Scale & Key, but neither contain a spirit like three other items. He argues that he doesn't wear a dress, but the public thinks differently. His name: Shadi(I don't think anyone knows his last name, if you do, can you tell me?) His mission: Finding himself a girlfriend. He had never had one in his life and his mother had been pressing him for ages for him to do so. So, today would be the day. He had just gotten off of the phone and was about to ask Isis if she could help him out. Though, actually asking her is a whole other story. If he could ask her without being interrupted by her younger brother Malik and his yami. And the factoid that he was really shy around women didn't help much either. Yes, our great man in a bathrobe is shy. How amusing...  
  
"Quit making fun of me!" he shouted up to the heavens.  
  
I wonder who he was speaking to?  
  
"You know who I'm yelling at! I'm yelling at you!" he shouted angrily.  
  
Who me? Are you fighting with the narrator?  
  
"There's only one person here, so who else could I be fighting with?" he asked.  
  
Really? There's one other person here? It's looks like you alone to me.  
  
"That's what I meant! I'm the only person here so I am arguing with you!" he yelled at the narrator.  
  
I don't like arguing so go on with the story!  
  
"Not until you say that I don't wear a dress!"  
  
It does look like a dress!  
  
"Does not!"  
  
Does too.  
  
"Does not!"  
  
Does too!  
  
"DOES NOT!!"  
  
Oh forget this, I'm trasporting you to Japan right now!  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Watch me turban-boy!  
  
"I'm 22!"  
  
Shadi is then mysteriously transported to Japan, right infront of the Ishtar residence.  
  
"I hate you," Shadi said with distaste.  
  
Proud to be hated turban-boy! Now knock on the door!  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Hey Shadi-sama!" Marik said, appearing out of no where, making Shadi jump thirty feet into the air.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that! You want to give me an early heart attack!?" Shadi all but yelled.  
  
"Sorry, but who were you arguing with? Sounded pretty intense," Marik said, with a questioning glance.  
  
"Don't ask.." he said, giving the heavens a poisonous look.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say, Shadi-sama. If your looking for the Pharaoh, he lives on the other side of town, he's not here," Marik said, pointed his thumb in the direction of Yugi's home.  
  
"I'm not here because of the Pharaoh.," Shadi said.  
  
"Oh, are you here to experince Japan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Some new evil is coming?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There's a new sennen item that has been discovered?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Finding a new dress?"  
  
"I do not wear a dress."  
  
"It sure looks like a dress."  
  
"It's an egyptain sorcerer's gown."  
  
"But isn't a gown a dress?"  
  
"Yes, but.... wait no!"  
  
"Wow, you admitted you wear a dress!"  
  
"I do not wear a dress! It's a gown!  
  
"Same difference, you just said so yourself that a gown is a dress, so techinally....you are wearing a dress," Marik concluded.  
  
"A gown is different than a dress!"  
  
"How so? A dress is like a very long skirt that covers your upper body as well and maybe your arms and a gown is basically the same thing."  
  
"..........." Shadi was silent.  
  
"Maybe Malik will know the difference, I'll go ask him as soon as he calms down."  
  
"Why, what's happend to him?" Shadi asked, curious.  
  
"I don't know. Something about Bakura-kun, Ryou-chan's birthday present, dismembering the Pharaoh and going to hell."  
  
"Interesting," Shadi said.  
  
"Yeah, Malik was pretty angry. I wonder what they were talking about."  
  
"Oh, I've been meaning to ask..."  
  
"Where's the nearest dress store?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then what?" Marik asked.  
  
"Where is your sister?"  
  
"I don't have a sister, unless there was something that my parents didn't tell me," Marik said, going into a thinking mode.  
  
"No! I meant where is your hikari's sister, Isis?"  
  
"Oh, Sister Isis? She went to the library this morning. She was really sad this morning, so don't make her cry, or you answer to me if you do!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Marik, I'll keep that in mind," Shadi answered back, thinking 'keep away from the psycho yami.' 


	3. Reinforcements

Here is chapter three of Anata no hiza ni suwattemo yoroshii deshoka?  
  
::Disclaimers:Me no own Yugioh, or else Anzu would be sent to hell and Malik & Marik would be making out right now.::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadi then casually walked up to the library doors. Did I say casully? I meant nervously. That sounds better. He nervously walked up to the library doors and opened them to a world of vast knowlegde and silence. He looked around and found Isis sitting by herself, reading a rather thick book. He coughed to get her attention.  
  
"Ahem," he said, somewhat quietly and somewhat not.  
  
Isis looked up to acknowledge the new presence and saw who it was.  
  
"Shadi," she whispered loudly, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Somehow, I'm still wondering myself. How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, just fine."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Sssshhhhhh!!!" One of the library shushed harshly.  
  
"Gomen," Isis said softly.  
  
Somehow, Marik followed Shadi to the library to see what Shadi was up to. Malik was still on the rampage and he was bored, so why not spy? He had done it in Egypt, so why not now? Besides, he still was curious as to find out the difference between a drees and a gown. He figured that maybe Sister Isis would know since she wears a dress. So far, he's gathered that Shadi wanted to see Sister Isis for some reason, what he still hasn't found out. Time to use his two way radio. You see, over the years of tomb robbing with Bakura, he became an expert at finding out secrets and other mysteries. He hacked into the library and listened to conversation.  
  
"Are you sure your alright?" Shadi asked, nervously.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Marik told me earlier you've had some trouble in your love life."  
  
The said egyptian blonde nodded his head eagerly.  
  
"He told you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what's it to you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I...ano....uh.....ano.." he couldn't bring himself to say.  
  
Oh how much for a distraction would he pray. Suddenly, everything fell into place to Marik. He knew Shadi-sama's true motive. He wanted to ask Sister Isis out! Naughty little devil Shadi-sama. But I could do better than that. Malik must know about this. He turned off his radio and hurried home to find Malik.  
  
"Hikari, I got great news!"  
  
"Cheese finally rules the world?"  
  
"That's already happened, Hikari, but this is even better! Shadi-sama's here!"  
  
"That's supposed to be exciting?" Malik said, bored.  
  
"Somewhat, but he wants to ask out Sister Isis."  
  
Malik nearly fell off of the couch he was sitting on.  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"Told you it was exciting."  
  
"Shadi-sama what's to ask out my Nee-sama?"  
  
"That's what it sounded like. You should have seen how much he was stuttering. That guy needs some help with confiedence."  
  
"I'll help, but we can't do this by ourselves."  
  
"I'll call everyone to see if they can help."  
  
Before Malik could protest, Marik picked up the phone a dialed up the white- haired tomb robber and his hikari. After a few insults passed back and forth, Bakura agreed and brought Ryou with him. Marik then called the Pharaoh & his hikari, Blue eyes enthusaist, & Puppy. They all agreed and came over as fast as they could.  
  
"Is there any reason that you called us here?" The former pharaoh known as Yami asked.  
  
"Yes," Marik said, pacing while everyone else was sitting down.  
  
"We, Malik & I, are asking for your services. We are asking you all in this room, to risk uncertain humilation and embarrasement. Gentlemen, we are asking you to help us play Matchmaker."  
  
Everyone gasped and some fell over with shock.  
  
"Why are you asking us to play matchmaker Ishtar?" Blue-eyes Enthusist (aka Seto Kaiba) asked.  
  
"We want to help Nee-sama. She was turned down by some jerk last night," Malik said.  
  
"That creep!" Puppy(Joey) said.  
  
"And Shadi-sama's never had someone special like we all do," Marik said.  
  
"That's so sad," Yugi said.  
  
"So we figured, well, Marik figured that we should get those two together," Malik said.  
  
"Will you help us?" Marik asked.  
  
Eventually, everyone said yes.  
  
"Okay, now we need code names. Kaiba-san, Your Blue-eyes Dragon. Joey, your Red-eyes Dragon. Bakura-kun, your Tomb Robber Dark. Ryou-chan, your Tomb Robber Light. Yami-kun, your Pharaoh Dark. Yugi-chan, your Pharaoh Light. Malik, your Egyptian Light, and I'm Eygptian Dark," Marik explained.  
  
"Everyone know his code name?" Malik asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Now, when we have secert meetings, Shadi-sama shall be known as Man in Dress & Sister Isis shall be known as Lady Sennen, since she is only female item holder," Marik explained  
  
The other item holders agreed. So did Joey & Seto.  
  
"Now...anyone one have any ideas?"  
  
THis is the end of the chapter and if anyone has any idea as to how we can get Shadi & Isis together, feel free to send a review with your idea. It can be romantic or something totally outragous. I don't care, just send in ideas! 


	4. Planning

Here is chapter 4 of Anata no hiza ni suwattemo yoroshii deshoka? I actually went onto the Fanfictions' defintion of a dress & gown. It said that a gown is any sort of dress or garb;a long, usually formal, woman's dress. It said so in the definition. And a dress is a lady's gown; as, silk or a velvet dress. Dead proof right there! There was more to them, but, I'm not telling Shadi that. And, since I'm a nice person, I'll use all of your ideas!  
  
::Disclaimers:......shounen ai will rule the world......Anzu will die......I will own Yugioh and any other anime I can get my hands on......Oh forget it..::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now, the Matchmaking group stareted coming up with ideas. They decided all that Blue-eyes Dragon would pay for the operation, since he currently had the most money. And if he didn't go along with it, Tomb Robber Dark stole his credit card, so they were covered. Tomb Robber Light wrote fake notes because his handwriting looked the most feminine, and the best sap writer. Sap is good. Here is one of the letters that Ryou wrote from Isis to Shadi.  
  
Dear Shadi,  
  
Thank you so much for coming to Japan, even if it was so unexpected. You really have helped me through a tough time, I shall not retell the excruicating details. They are too painful for such a fragile soul. But, within my lonliness and sorrow, a ray of light shines through. It blinds me for a few seconds, but it becomes so clear. I see a familiar key shining around your neck, and scale by your side. I see your dark, mysterious eyes, they always hold some mystery behind them that few have solved. I see your dark egyptian skin, toned perfectly to match every part of you. Your soul, like your eyes, few have solved it's mysteries, but, I am one of those few. I can see the true person inside beneath the layers. Please, show your true nature to me. Meet me at the Pharaoh's Tomb at 6:00 pm, and we can talk.  
  
Isis  
  
"Dang Ryou, you really are the sap king,"Red eyes Dragon commented.  
  
"Code names, use code name Red-eyes Dragon," Egyptian Dark commented  
  
"Sorry," Red-eyes Dragon said.  
  
"Now, whose going to do one for Man in Dress?" Tom Robber Dark asked, looking at everyone.  
  
"We'll think of that later, right now, we need romantic ideas to make them get together. We got our Isis writer here, so, what else can we do?" Egyptian Dark asked  
  
"Just one thing. Might be a bad idea about sending them to the tomb," Pharaoh Dark commented.  
  
"What's that?" Egyptian Light asked.  
  
"HDM," Pharaoh Dark commented.  
  
"HDM?" Tomb Robber Light asked.  
  
"Oh no, not HDM," Pharaoh Light said, making a scared face.  
  
"What is HDM for Ra's sake?" Tom Robber Dark demanded.  
  
"......Horny Dark Magician..." Pharaoh Dark whispered.  
  
"Horny Dark Magician?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Yeah, long story..." Pharaoh Light said  
  
"How so?" Red-eyes Dragon asked.  
  
"Well, genius pharaoh here forgot to put up the viagra, and..he wanted to show the duel monsters what the new world looks like....and the Dark Magician stumbled upon the......" Pharaoh Light trailed off, trying to find the right words to say.  
  
"Say no more, I seriously doubt any of us want to know the rest," Blue-eyes Dragon said, to the relief of the others.  
  
"You can say that again," Tomb Robber Dark commented.  
  
"Well, were going to have to change the tomb idea," Egyptian Dark commented.  
  
"How about a romantic evening here?" Red-eyes Dragon asked.  
  
"Naw, seems kind of suspicious. Besides, that viagra story is getting me freaked out," Egyptain Light commented.  
  
"You don't mean that..." Blue-eyes Dragon trailed off.  
  
"I'm going to be a mother!" Egyptian Dark screamed.  
  
Everyone fell over anime style, with very big anime sweatdrops over their heads.  
  
"Uhhhh.....never mind........I just don't want to think about it," Egyptian Light commented.  
  
"How about a walk on the beach?" Blue-eyes Dragon tried.  
  
"Too late in the year," Egyptian Dark stated.  
  
"It's the middle of July, how can it be too late in the year!?" Blue-eyes Dragon protested.  
  
"There has to be a certian time of year that walks on the beach seem romantic," Egyptian Dark commented.  
  
"How would you know?" Blue-eyes Dragon asked.  
  
"Duh! I lived in Egypt, I should know the right time of year for walks on the beach," Egyptian Dark argued.  
  
"Yeah, Ishtar always seems to know the right time of year for everything," Tomb Robber Dark commented.  
  
"But you both used to be theives," Blue-eyes Dragon commented.  
  
"All the more reason to. Back then, it was important to know the right time for everything, or it won't work out at all," Tomb Robber Dark commented.  
  
"Like?" Blue-eyes Dragon asked.  
  
"The right time of year when fruits are ripe, when's the best night to get lucky at a heist, etc.," Tomb Robber Dark counted off.  
  
"How about a romantic dinner?" Pharaoh Light offered.  
  
"We can try that, but which resturaunt should we send them to?"Tomb Robber Light asked.  
  
"MacDonalds!" Egyptian Dark shouted.  
  
"That's not very romantic," Red-eyes Dragon commented.  
  
"But it's where me & Malik had our first romantic dinner," Egyptian Dark complained.  
  
"And it's cheap!" Blue-eyes Dragon commented.  
  
"No MacDonalds, I'm not sending my sister to a place like that," Egyptian Light said, very angry.  
  
"How about Outback Steakhouse then?" Egyptian Dark offered.  
  
"No, Isis doesn't like meat that much," Egyptian Light commented.  
  
"Taco Bell?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"White Castle?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You know what those things do to you," Egyptian Light said, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Oh yeah," Egyptian Dark said, defeated.  
  
"What do they do to you?" Pharaoh Dark asked.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you never had a white castle burger?" Tomb Robber Dark asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"You are a very lucky soul," Tomb Robber Light commented.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Trust us, you are a very lucky soul. Just, follow our lead, no white castles," Tomb Robber Light said.  
  
The others nodded solumnly and went back to planning.  
  
"How about stur-of-the-moment kiss?"  
  
"That might work. It happens that way in the movies, so, it has to happen in real life right?" Red-eyes Dragon suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed. Egyptian Light sensed his sister's presence and asked everyone to hide while he & Egyptian Dark snuck outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what happens now I wonder? All in the next chapter. 


	5. don't dis the Tank top!

Here is chapter 5 of Anata no hiza ni suwattemo yoroshii deshoka? And here is some review responses(I've started to use them now)  
  
Moro()-It's really more of a personal thing as to why I don't like Anzu that much. I understand that she's nice, but there is a fine line between that and annoying. Sometimes the friendship speeches get a bit on my nerves, and recaping everything we just saw about two seconds ago can be a bit nerve-recking. But it's okay if you like her, I understand  
  
Rowan and Sakura- The white castle burger thing is just a rumor where I live that they....say....play musical chairs all night? Literally playing all night, breeze between the knees? Thunder down under? I hope you get the idea and thanks. I wonder if Marik will ever figure out the difference between a gown & a dress?  
  
Black Mistress- Yes english should be sued. I will write longer chapters and I'm glad you like it.  
  
Akio the Dragon Master- Yep, MacDonalds, the most romantic place and glad you like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadi & Isis had just gotten back from the library, Shadi blushing. Isis told him what happened the previous night and he felt sorry for her. They got kicked out because they were talking too much. Though neither of them noticed, they were walking fairly close to each other(like as in couples close*That's pretty close*)  
  
"If I was there, I would have shown him a thing or two," Shadi said.  
  
'I know you would,' Isis thought dreamingly to herself(does my feminine, as well my authoress powers, sense a little spark? ^_~)  
  
"Thanks," Isis said.  
  
"For what?" Shadi asked.  
  
"I was feeling low before we had this talk, and I guess talking really does help."  
  
"You know I'm open to talk, as well as everyone else."  
  
"Yeah," Isis said with a sigh,"but your the only one that wouldn't threaten the offender and have his hikari try to change his mind with a sugar product."  
  
"That's true," Shadi said, picturing Malik & Marik for the moment.  
  
A large sweatdrop formed on the mystical egyptian man's head. A sudden breeze picked up, catching them off guard and nearly freezing Isis. She brought her arms up to cover her body and to keep warm. She suddenly felt a weight put upon her shoulders and looked to see Shadi's cape thingy.  
  
"We wouldn't want you to catch your death out here. What would Malik say if his sister came home a block of ice?"  
  
"He would yell and scream and say the abomidible snowman was after him again and run to Marik for protection."  
  
Shadi gave the egyptian woman a strange look.  
  
"It's happened before, but thanks for being considerate."  
  
"Your welcome," Shadi said, walking beside Isis.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Meanwhile, an egyptian pair watched the Man in Dress and Lady Sennen in the exchange, from the consealing block that greatly resembled a bush.  
  
//If only I had some popcorn and tissues,//Egyptian Dark thought-spoke to Egyptian Light.  
  
/That's not very nice you know,/Egyptian Light said to his partner.  
  
//But this is great to make a movie out of.//  
  
/Don't worry, I came prepared!/ Egyptain Light said, whipping out the M&MRUTC&WBUAYVC&M(Malik & Marik's Recording Unit That Can & Will Be Used Against You Video Camera & Mircophone)*Product of Spam. To see this product in action for the first time, Read & review Spam*  
  
//I seriously love that thing. Where did you say you got that anyway?//  
  
/I got it from eBay. They have all kinds of neat stuff there(They do. Not that I've bought anything there, but I got some great Yaoi pics from there)  
  
//So true. Let's record!//  
  
Egyptian Light turned on the video camera and recorded the scene exchanged between Lady Sennen & Man in Dress.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"So, what have you been up to lately?" Isis said.  
  
"Nothing much. Showing up wherever I please and warning others of dangers to come, weighing hearts, rearranging soulrooms, the usual," Shadi said, his voice flooded with sarcasm.  
  
"Sounds pretty exciting," Isis said, with the same tone of voice as Shadi.  
  
Suddenly, a rude little boy came up to the couple.  
  
"Hey mister," he directly adressed Shadi.  
  
"Yes?" Shadi answered, not wanting to be rude.  
  
"Why ae you wearing a dress?" he asked.  
  
"This is not a dress, it's sorcerer's gown."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"Well....." Shadi said, trying to think of a way to explain it.  
  
"Did you used to be a woman?" the boy asked.  
  
"NO! I never was a woman and never will be one."  
  
"So why wear a dress?"  
  
"It's not a dress! I wear this kind of clothing because it is a fashion trend in my home country, Egypt."  
  
"Well, why not go back to Egypt? You might make other boys wear dresses."  
  
Now, Shadi was a man full of patience and strongly disbelieved in striking a child, but that patience was starting to wear thin very quickly.  
  
Malik & Marik had also heard this and got very angry. They're both from Egypt and neither of them wore a dress willingly(notice I said willingly)  
  
"I believe that is called a stereotype, little boy," Isis said as nicely as she could," not all boys in Egypt wear robes like my friend. They can dress just like you can. My brother dress in modern clothing and he's Egyptian as well."  
  
"But that doesn't mean he does when your not looking."  
  
"My brother is not like that! He would never do such things. Willingly anyway."  
  
"You never know, he just might."  
  
"Oh I do, and how would you know that?" Malik said, coming out of hiding with the Sennen Rod at his belt.  
  
"No, your worse! You dress in a tanktop like a girl!"  
  
Somehow, the wind had picked up again, blowing everything that's blowable(Think Super Sayian-jin! Though Malik already has blonde hair) The little boy was starting to regret saying those things about Malik.  
  
"You dare to make fun of the Tanktop?" Malik said, in a voice that didn't seem like his own.  
  
Shadi & Isis recognized the voice but didn't say anything. It took a lot of self-control to keep from laughing. Suddenly, Malik pulled the Sennen Rod from his belt, and held it threatening out in front of him.  
  
"You will pay for insulting my tanktop, by answering to....ME!!!" Malik and changed into Marik and let himself pull out on Marik's face, screaming in Marik's dubbed voice(It's scary! I like his japanese voice better.)  
  
The little boy ran away screaming like a little girl. Malik & Marik split into their separted forms, laughing their heads off.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face!?" Malik said laughing.  
  
"That was priceless!!" Marik said, laughing with his hikari.  
  
Isis just stood there dumbstruck. Malik shut up immediatly and elbowed Marik in the gut.  
  
"You were following me?" Isis said.  
  
"Well....uh....ano....um," Malik stuttered, thinking 'busted!'  
  
"We didn't mean to Sister Isis," Marik said innocently,"honest!"  
  
"So what are you two doing out here?" Isis asked.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh..........looking for The Great Pumpkin?" Marik suggested.  
  
"The Great Pumpkin doesn't exist," Isis said.  
  
"Yes he does, he gives all good children candy and those less fortuante to get candy," Marik defended.  
  
"So why do you have your M&MRUTC&WBUAYVC&M?"  
  
"To catch him doing good deeds so we can learn from him." Marik said, really proud of himself.  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Isis asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes," Marik said innocently.  
  
"Actually," Malik said sadly, "we were following you. To make sure you could be happy. We both felt really bad for you getting turned down last night, and we just wanted to help."  
  
"I don't think I needed your help Otooto," Isis said, looking down sadly.  
  
She took off Shadi's cape thingy and ran off. 


	6. Romantic momentalmost

Here is chapter 6 and here is a question. Do you people want a sequal? I'm not making promises because I got other fics in the works. We get more S/I action. The sequal will be mainly based around trying to get Shadi and Isis married, idea from, who else? Egyptain Light and Egyptian Dark. This may also turn into a series. hehehehehehehehe anyone have ideas? review or email me and my address listed in my profile. Also, if going to my profile, check out my other stories? *Chibi eyes* also there is a bit of 'eye candy' for those fans of shounen ai  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shadi chased after the egyptian woman, cape returned to it's natural place on his shoulders(duh!) Malik and Marik sighed in defeat and returned to face the others. Isis stopped running when she entered a park and sat by a peaceful pond, crying softly. She looked down at her reflection, realizing her makeup was running off of her face because of the crocodile tears. Shadi approched her slowly, trying not to appear just suddenly. Isis looked up when she heard the footsteps of the slippers that Shadi wore. Shadi froze in place, trying not to appear that he had followed her.  
  
"Look, Isis. I'm really sorry if I upset you. I hadn't known your brother was there the whole time," Shadi replied.  
  
"It's not your fault, Shadi," Isis said softly, "Malik and Marik were just concerned about my well being. And I guess neither of them could resist a prank waiting to happen."  
  
"Malik's still a boy. Marik never actually grew up so it was natural that couldn't resist an opportunity like that."  
  
Both egyptains remained silent, though the silence was really uncomfortable.(Don't I know it?)  
  
"It really is nice out here," Shadi commented akwardly.  
  
Isis nodded from her place on the ground. Shadi thought that position looked very uncomfortable, so he walked over to the female item holder and pulled her to her feet.(Authoress magic time!) Shadi pulled out a tissue(though I have no idea how) and cleared off the smudged makeup. He then realized how pretty Isis was without it.(^_~)  
  
"What?" Isis said softly, wondering why Shadi was staring at her.  
  
"Huh? oh, sorry, I didn't realize......," Shadi stuttered, not sure what to say; blushing to no end.  
  
"Realize what?" Isis asked softly, slowing getting closer to the egyptian mystical man.  
  
"That...uhh...ano.........uhhhh......" he stuttered softly, closing the distance between him and Isis.  
  
They were so close that you could..........see the rude little boy again, with a water gun, squirting cold water on the egyptian pair. The water made Shadi's turban thingy fall off, revealing a hold head of long, black, wavy silk-like hair.  
  
"Shadi?" Isis said, see his hair for the first time(I had heard he had hair underneath the turban, I also heard he was bald, but I liked the hair idea better.)  
  
"Oh that does it!" Shadi said, enraged.  
  
He used his shadow magic to lift the boy up into the air and jerk him left and right, up and down, and whichever direction Shadi could think of at that moment. He may have also invented some new ones along the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They were so close!"Malik yelled, back home and explaining to the others what happened.  
  
"Damn that kid for interrupting,"Marik said, crossing his arms furiously, "No one insults my people or friends and gets away with it."  
  
"Well, maybe we can try again?" Yugi offered.  
  
"It's no use,"Malik said, sighing, "we'd just make things worse."  
  
"Their probably better off as friends anyway......" Marik commented, "I need a popsicle."  
  
Bakura handed him a grape popsicle from a mini fridge nearby. Everyone then just sighed at that exact moment. Suddenly, Yami's head shot up, along with Bakura's and Marik's.  
  
"You sensed it too?" Yami asked.  
  
The other yamis nodded their heads and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Someone's using shadow magic as of now," Bakura said, "you guys stay here with Moneybags and Puppy."  
  
"What?" the hikaris, Joey and Seto protested.  
  
"No complaining," Bakura said, following the other yamis.  
  
After a few seconds, Joey stood up.  
  
"I'm not going to take this sitting down," the boy known as puppy said.  
  
"Me niether," Malik said, "Isis is still out there."  
  
"But what about our yamis?" Yugi said, standing up as well," won't they be mad at us?  
  
"Tomb Robber only said to stay with Puppy and Moneybags," Seto said, with a smirk,"he never said anything about 'us' leaving."  
  
"I like the way you think," Malik said, holding onto his sennen item.  
  
They then took after the yamis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadi then set down the little boy, hoping he had learned his lesson by now. When he and Isis went to check on him, the boy backed away in fear.  
  
"How!? How was I lifted into the air?........" he said.  
  
When he looked up, he saw Shadi, black hair falling past his shoulders with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Boo," Shadi calmly, causing the kid to get up and run home crying to his mommy.  
  
Shadi couldn't resist a small chuckle that escaped his lips. Suddenly, he saw the Pharaoh, Bakura and Marik running towards them. He also noticed the hikaris, Seto and Joey not too far behind.  
  
"Whoa, whose the dame?" Bakura comment.  
  
"Well, it's Shadi," Isis said.  
  
"Are you sure Sister Isis? I thought that Shadi wore a turban thingy."  
  
"I do," Shadi said, looking for his turban, "just that it's fallen off somewhere."  
  
He then found it, but it was covered in mud.  
  
"No, I can't wear this," Shadi said.  
  
"Well, your invited to our house Shadi, so you can wash it there," Isis said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Shadi nodded, stood up and thanked her.  
  
"Hey," Bakura said,"I thought I told you to stay behind!?"  
  
"You said to stay with Seto & Joey," Yugi said, "You never mentioned anything to them about leaving. So we stayed with them like you asked us to."  
  
"Why you little!?" Bakura said, his canines showing brightly.  
  
"Ah! Yami!" Yugi said, running behind his darker half.  
  
"You wanna try that again Tomb Robber?"Yami said, protecting his hikari.  
  
"No thanks, "Bakura said, crossing his arms, "I never liked attack dogs anyway..."  
  
There was a collective 'ooohhhhhhh' and 'Bakura is SO going to pay for that' amongst the others.  
  
"What ....did........you....call.....ME!?" Yami said, full of rage.  
  
"You heard me.....An.....ATTACK DOG!!!!" Bakura yelled at the former pharaoh, causing both to get into a fist fight with a cloud of dust surrounding them.  
  
"Shouldn't we try and stop them?" Ryou commented.  
  
The comments started yelling things like 'Baka Pharaoh', 'Baka Tomb Robber,' and some things an authoress shouldn't repeat.  
  
"You wanna try to get through that?" Joey said, pointing.  
  
That gave Ryou an idea and he told Yugi.  
  
"Malik, Marik, Joey, Seto, Shadi, Isis," Yugi said, "You might want to get your video cameras ready."  
  
"Set and ready for action," Malik said, with M&MRUTC&WBUAY ready to record.  
  
As Malik set the record button, Yugi and Ryou started crying loudly, causing Yami and Bakura to stop fighting and look at their hikaris.  
  
"Yugi!/Ryou!" was heard from both of the yamis as they literally jumped to their hikaris comfort.  
  
"Hikari, what's wrong," the yamis said simultaneously.  
  
"We don't like it when you two fight," Yugi said, faking crocodile tears.  
  
"You fight constantly," Ryou said, sobbing, "day in and day out."  
  
"I'm really sorry if I upset you aibou," Yami said, holding Yugi gently.  
  
"If you want, me and the Pharaoh will fight when your not around if it upsets you," Bakura said, wiping Ryou's tears away.  
  
"But I want you to stop completely, " Ryou said, crying harder.  
  
'I really hope they appreciate this,' Shadi said, causing more tears to magically come from Ryou's eyes.  
  
"Alright Ryou, I'll stop fighting with the Pharaoh," Bakura said, giving in.  
  
"You will?" Ryou sniffled.  
  
"Yami, will you stop fighting with Bakura?" Yugi asked innocently.  
  
"Unless he starts it, I won't,"Yami promised, causing Yugi to jump into his yamis arms hugging him.  
  
Ryou did the same, causing everyone to go"Awwwwwwww.........Kawaii!" Yami and Bakura looked up at this, noticing for the first time that everyone was watching them. They both blushed bright pink from their hairline to the back of their necks, causing everyone to laugh at them.  
  
"Bakas..," Bakura said quietly.  
  
"You said it," Yami said as an afterthought.  
  
"Party at my place!"Malik yelled, his and Marik's recording unit all put away neatly.  
  
"But none of us are dressed for a party," Joey yelled back at him.  
  
"Then go home and get dressed for one!"Malik yelled back.  
  
"Do you always have to yell?" Marik commented.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
